Miss Philippines: Filipina of Power
''Miss Philippines: Filipina of Power ''is an upcoming teen superhero comedy-drama comic book series. It expands the ''Miss Philippines'' universe, as well as adding some new characters for the comics to be used in other media, including newer installments of the Powerstorm Multimedia Multiverse. Issues Note: The Creator of his Superheroine has more plans to make the comic book have more issues. Volume #1 *Issue #1: Fury of a Filipina's Power **Sypnosis: A Furious Crime wave has been taken in the City and so, Emeline must stop them for better or for worse, the City will suffer very badly from the company owned by a Criminal family. *Issue #2: Greed of Crime **Sypnosis: When Emeline and her family are shopping in the Mall, a group of thieves and robbers join forces to destroy the mall with powerful explosives to grab cash and jewels, so Emeline must prevent this or else, she will have to rebuild it once again. *Issue #3: Halloween Heist **Sypnosis: In the time of the Spooky night, Emeline must face the dark night and the heist made by a dark magic powered beings. *Issue #4: Mafia's Mystery **Sypnosis: Emeline gets her town in trouble from a big Evil Mafia organization, so she must solve the mystery of what they are doing to the Citizens. *Issue #5: A Thrillrain Nightmare **Sypnosis: When the Buisnesses' at the City close at night, there's something creepy and horrorific that can happen in the Night and it's a case of people turning into something related to the Nightmare's light. Miss Philippines, Red Lytta and Company team-up together to fix this problem while Dathan and Matekii do some grooves with the Goons who deal with the dark sky night and the Moon that turned people into Creatures. *Issue #6: An Alternate Modern Day **Sypnosis: Emeline goes into an alternative universe where she meets her older, much more powerful and stronger self. *Issue #7: Retrogamers of Rage **Sypnosis: When Emeline and her friends are about to complete the entirety of numerous old-school video games, they got sucked into them and it's up to them to go back in the real world. *Issue #8: Science of Fusions **Sypnosis: There's a new evil scientist in Town!!!! And he has an evil plan to fuse objects into one like combining a car with the super quick speed of a Supercar and a Smartphone with the enduring power of a supercomputer and so, it's up to Emeline to stop the fusions happening to cause a bigger, eviler danger than a Thunderstorm, a Tsunami and a Hurricane combined. *Issue #9: Sisters and Science **Sypnosis: Whitestrong and Miss Philippines team up together to invent a creation that can solve problems that had been received by the society. *Issue #10: *Issue #11: *Issue #12: Volume #2 *Issue #1: *Issue #2: *Issue #3: *Issue #4: *Issue #5: *Issue #6: *Issue #7: *Issue #8: *Issue #9: *Issue #10: *Issue #11: *Issue #12: List of Issues Main Article: Miss Philippines: Filipina of Power/Issues Locations Note: The Alternate Universes will have names when the creator had good ideas from researching on the internet. *Universe Prime (Main Universe and Setting) **Outer Space ***Earth ****North America *****United States of America ******California *******Santo Manuelito ******Arizona ******Nevada ******Washington ******Virginia ******Michigan *****Canada ****South America *****Amazon Rainforest ******Brazil *******Rio De Janiero *******Brazilla ****Europe *****United Kingdom ******London ******Liverpool *****Spain ******Madrid *****Italy ******Rome *****Germany ******Berlin *****Iceland *****Finland *****France ******Paris ****Africa *****South Africa ****Asia *****The Philippines *****China ******Beijing ******Shanghai *****Japan *****India *****Malaysia ****Oceania *****Australia ******Sydney *Universe Neo (Modernized Adaptions of Universe Prime's Stories, similar to Ultimate Marvel, set in the 2000s-2010s) **Outer Space ***Earth Neo ****North America *****United States of America ******California *******Neo Santo Manuelito ******Arizona ******Nevada ******Oregon ******Washington ****** *Universe Cyber 2137 (Futuristic take on Universe Prime, similar to Marvel 2099) **Outer Space ***Earth 2137 ****North America *****United States of America ******California *******Santo Manuelito 2137 *Universe 1928 (Film noir and mystery-esque take on Universe Prime, similar to Marvel Noir) **Outer Space ***Earth 1928 ****North America *****California ******San Francisco 1928 *Universe Next Generation (Alternative Futuristic take on Universe Prime, similar to Marvel Comics 2) **Outer Space ***Earth NG **** *Universe Merlix (Medieval take on Universe Prime, similar to Avataars: Covenants of the Shield and Marvel 1602) **Earth ***Europe ****United Kingdom ****Germany ****France ****Italy ****Spain ****Portugal *Universe Animaximum (Anime-esque take on Universe Prime, similar to Marvel Mangaverse, Marvel Anime and the Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers anime series) *Universe TBA *Universe TBA *Universe TBA *Universe TBA *Universe TBA *Universe TBA *Universe TBA *Universe TBA *Universe TBA *Universe TBA *Universe TBA *Universe TBA Universe Numbers *Prime: 617 *Neo: 704 *Cyber: 617-37 *1928: 3516 *Merlix: 1687 *Animaximum: 751 More universe numbers will be added soon. Revelations *In an issue of the first volume of the comic book series, it's revealed that Emeline, the titular Superheroine herself is Roman Catholic, when she tells the truth towards to the criminals. * Category:Comic Book series Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Comic Books Category:Superhero fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Teen Drama Category:Science fiction Category:Action-Adventure Category:Crime fiction Category:Mystery Category:Superhero comics Category:Comics Category:Science fantasy Category:Supernatural Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Science fantasy comics Category:Urban fantasy comics